


At Peace

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Time Drabble Day/Hiatus Hijinks [45]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	At Peace

**#19. At Peace**

**Prompt:** At Peace

**Word Count:** 149

**Characters:** Henry

**Rating:** PG

Henry walked into the cemetery. He walked toward his father’s headstone. He knelt down and bushed off the leaves and dirt.

"Hi Dad." Henry started. "Lots of things have happened since you died."

"Mom. Emma is with Hook and it looks like he might possibly become my dad. I know you didn't really like him and I understand but he makes her happy. Mom needs to be happy. I know you would want her to be happy. You loved her."

Henry looked around. "Look she's having a hard time and I don't how to help her. I wish you were here to help me with this."

Henry looked at his father’s name on the headstone. "She is in trouble and I'm scared."

Henry sighed. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought this to you. You're at peace and I should let you stay there."

Henry got up and walked away.


End file.
